Without you I am nothing
by JanuaryEleven
Summary: La mente suele jugarnos bromas, sin embargo no miente cuando nos presenta nuestros mayores temores, y es ahi cuando le damos su verdadera significancia. [One-Shot]


**Un nuevo amanecer**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

El panorama era oscuro, como si fuese un campo abierto en plena noche, sin embargo ella estaba segura que no había nada, ni nadie..

Sus párpados permanecían cerrados. Una suave brisa corrió alborotando sus negruzcos cabellos, pétalos de flores acompañaban al viento que rozaban la piel de la joven. Quieta, sintió dejarse llevar por el dulce tacto que le proporcionaba.

Parecía un dulce sueño que relajaba a cualquier persona a pesar de la oscuridad que había, pero pronto acabaría puesto que a la chica de ojos azules comenzaba a faltarle el aire provocando así que lograse abrir sus hermosos zafiros.

Súbitamente los pétalos que antes la acunaron ahora se volvían en contra de ella, formando una especie de lazos que le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor no tardó en hacer aparición y, aunque trató de levantarse la furiosa ráfaga que se arremetía contra ella no se lo permitió.

Gruñó sintiéndose furiosa consigo misma. Había derrotado cientos de criminales, se consideró la mujer más fuerte del mundo por cierto tiempo por lo que no vió posible como es que una insignificante corriente de aire no le dejaba ponerse de pie.

Sus cabellos se revolvían más y más, ayudaba que estuviera sujetado en un par de coletas bajas aunque eso no evitó que se enredase entre si. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró levantarse sin embargo el aire no cesó. Llevó los brazos enfrente de su rostro para poder visualizar mejor el sitio donde se hallaba y, pensándolo detenidamente no supo donde estaba ni como había llegado allí.

El suelo parecía un gran espejo, ya que veía su propio reflejo en él e incluso los pétalos blancos que iban y venian con el feroz viento del sitio. No se veían la luna o las estrellas, tierra o flores siquiera, era como estar en una caja mágica para conejos.

Pasó un rato hasta que finalmente el aire cesó para convertirse nuevamente en una brisa apenas perceptible, a cambio una densa niebla apareció en los pies de la muchacha, dando aspecto de una escena de teatro.

-"¿Dónde diablos estoy?"- se interrogó en voz alta.

Intentó correr para salir de ese sitio, o más bien para llegar a un sitio conocido, ver casas o gente tan siquiera, fué ahí donde pudo recordar algo súbitamente..

-"¡Gohan! ¡Pan!"- gritó la muchacha -"¿Dónde estan?..¿Acaso...acaso es una broma?"-

Sintió su voz quebrarse, cosa nada normal en ella, sin embargo lo notó por lo que decidió calmarse. A pesar de ser una joven madre y casada aún conservaba algo de su carácter orgulloso y terco.

Sus ojos tropezaron con el suelo, viéndose así misma, sorprendiéndose notoriamente..

-"¿Porqué.. este peinado..?"- tartamudeó mientras recorría su mano lo largo de su cabello -"Si yo lo tenía hasta aqui.."- hizo la seña hasta su nuca, notando de igual manera sus guantes sin dedo negros -"¿Qué...? Este vestuario.."

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse la alertó, giró sobre sus talones para ver al individuo dispuesto a golpearlo en caso de emergencia, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver quien era..

-"¡Gohan!"- automáticamente sus pies reaccionaron para comenzar a correr hacia él.

El gesto del muchacho era serio, el cual cambió a preocupación al ver a Videl acercarse con tanto entusiasmo hacia su persona, dejó de avanzar. La chica no lo notó, su alegría predominaba en su mente, se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho y...

-"¿Que dem...?"- exclamó al notar como su cuerpo atravesaba el de Gohan en una forma espectral.

Analizó la situación de forma rápida de modo que en lugar de obtener respuestas encontraba dudas. Recapituló todo lo extraño, su cabello y vestimenta era exactamente igual al que usaba en su tiempo de ir a la Orange Star High School, y no solo eso, sino que su adorado Gohan estaba igual, con su camisa blanca de mangas largas sobre la cuál estaba su chaleco negro, con zapatos de igual color y sus pantalones marrones.

Ya era poco creíble el hecho de que ambos se viesen un poco más jovenes de lo normal pero era totalmente increíble el ver como traspasó su cuerpo al intentar abrazarlo. Frunció el ceño.

-"Videl.."- habló el pelinegro casi en un susurro.

-"¿De qué se trata esto?"- gritó la madre de Pan -"¿Porqué no puedo.."- intentó tomar la mano del chico con suavidad -"..tocarte?"

El hijo de Milk agachó la cabeza con pesar, intentando no mirarla a los ojos. La ojiazul se acercó un poco mas, curiosa, preocupada y confundida.

-"Creí que ya estabas sana Videl.."-

-"¿¡Sana!?"- se alteró -"¿¡Sana de qué!?"-

El semi-saiyajin guardó silencio con un profundo dolor en su mirada, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente con diferentes intenciones cada uno..

-"Yo..ya no sigo con vida, Videl.."-

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza comenzaron a acumularse en ella. Quiso gritar pero su garganta pareció haberse cerrado, intentó abrazarlo aunque su cuerpo no respondió. Simplemente se quedó quieta aún mirándole a sus ojos negruzcos como el panorama a su alrededor, no lograba comprender aquellas palabras dichas por su esposo, peor aún, no las asimilaba.

-"Mentira.."- finalmente logró murmurar -"Eso es mentira porque.. tu y yo estamos casados Gohan.. tenemos una hija, Pan"-

-"No Videl, yo ya no estoy más en este mundo, lamentablemente en la batalla con Majin Boo yo.."- se detuvo, ni él mismo quería repetir lo acontecido.

Inevitablemente una lágrima se deslizó por la blanca mejilla de la hija de Mr. Satán. Parecía una pesadilla, una demasiado realista que tocaba a profundidad su corazón.

-"No es verdad.. en ese caso yo igual lo estaría"- gimió -"Yo.. junto con tu madre, Dieciocho..."- enmudeció nuevamente.

Gohan echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un largo suspiro lleno de dolor. A él igual le hería la situación, y aún más al ver llorar a la chica que amaba. Si pudiera regresaría el tiempo para evitarle ese sufrimiento, pero no podía, aquella batalla le arrebató la vida a él, al señor Piccolo, Vegeta y Krillin, su padre no volvió a la vida, la realidad era demasiado cruda como para tratar de ocultarla, sobretodo a ella.

Delante de ellos apareció la esfera de cristal perteneciente a Uranai Baba, Videl inmediatamente prestó atención a las imágenes que transmitió mientras que Gohan metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo derecho buscando algo. Tras hallarlo, la sacó de nuevo empuñándolo.

Los ojos de la muchacha tenían el efecto de misticismo, sin embargo sólo observaba con fijeza y dolor, los acontecimientos de la batalla con el sujeto de piel rosa eran mucho más difíciles y dolorosos de lo que ella había visto y vivido. La tierra no explotó sino mas bien era como una segunda época del mounstro Cell: gente corriendo por todos lados, ciudades enteras chamuscadas en las cuales sólo quedaban restos de concreto, varillas filosas, la tierra agrietada, signos de una reciente explosión, y no sólo Japón, igual Inglaterra, China e incluso los Estados Unidos, pocos eran los sobrevivientes, entre ellas Milk, Bulma, Goten y Trunks.

Ya no era una lágrima traidora, eran múltiples quienes ya no pudieron ser contenidas, dejaban un rastro húmedo en el rostro de la muchacha antes de caer al suelo. El mundo, _su_ mundo era un completo caos.

Poca era el agua y la comida, muchos morían de hambre y, con el paso de los años se anunció la muerte del gran Mister Satán en manos del mounstro rosado. De pronto Majin Boo desapareció misteriosamente, pero Videl logró comprenderlo, fueron el legado de los guerreros Z quienes lograron derrotarle, aunque como de costumbre, quisieron seguir en anonimato.

-"Yo ya he dejado de existir..pero tú, aun puedes seguir, vive... vive por favor Videl"- dijo en tono de súplica mientras se hincaba frente a ella.

-"¿Cómo..?"- gimió la muchacha, frágil y débil ante tal situación -"¡No quiero vivir si no estas a mi lado Gohan! Por ti cambié, por ti soy lo que soy ahora, mejoré como persona y todo gracias a ti.. ¡ _A ti_!"-

-"Si mi Videl.. pero aun conservas parte de ti, eso incluye tu fuerte forma de ser.. puedes seguir adelante, _quiero_ que sigas adelante y yo estaré contigo _siempre.."-_ añadió el joven guerrero con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

El mayor de los Son pasó su mano por la mejilla de Videl con dulzura aunque ella no logró sentir el agradable tacto masculino.

Sólo hasta entonces la hija del campeón mundial asintió con un profundo pesar mientras el pelinegro volvió a sonreir.

-"Viviré.. por ti.. a modo de promesa"- suspiró la de ojos zafiro mientras se quitaba los rulos de sus coletas dejando que el viento terminase de revolver sus cabellos azabaches.

-" _Siempre estaré contigo, eres lo que más amo de este mundo y más allá de él"-_ habló Son Gohan mientras comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente

-"Lo mismo digo mi amor, tú y mi querida Pan.. son lo que _más amo en mi vida, e incluso después de ella_ "- se despidió Videl nostálgicamente mientras miraba hacia su mano izquierda comprobando la terrible realidad: su anillo de compromiso, aquel hermoso anillo dorado no estaba en su sitio, era reemplazado por sus viejos guantes.

Vió como su Gohan desaparecía, no sin antes de que él extendiera su mano hacia ella mostrándole aquel objeto que hubiese marcado la unión de sus vidas.

El anillo de bodas.

Y desapareció.

En el sitio en el cual estaba parado pareció haberse quedado con su perfume, Videl se deleitó con el aroma que sabía no volvería a oler jamás.

-" _Es verdad.._ "- pareció decirle el viento -" _Planeaba pedirte que fueras mi esposa, sin embargo las circunstancias no me lo permitieron, pero mi amor por ti es verdadero y me hace verdaderamente feliz que sientas lo mismo por mi.."-_

Y lo dejó ir, con aquella promesa pendiente.

Era doloroso.

Muy doloroso.

Y con aquello en mente solo atinó a decir:

-"Sin ti no soy nada.."-

Un ruido insistente abrumó sus oídos, miró a todos lados buscando de dónde provenía sin embargo no lo halló. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y vió como aquel mundo oscuro de espejo se comenzaba a quebrar. Tal como al inicio el agradable viento se tornó violento formando un tornado alrededor de ella llevándosela consigo junto con todos los vidrios rotos de aquel sitio.

Y gritó.

Lo acontecido pasó por sus orbes azules como en una cámara rápida al derecho y al revés como tratando de quedarse impregnado para siempre en su memoria. No comprendió por que, pero lo que si supo es que debia guardarse aquello de por vida, ya que contenía una promesa muy valiosa para ambos, y eso era muy especial..

De vuelta a la realidad sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con dificultad, todo le parecía borroso, alertando sus demás sentidos se dió cuenta que no estaba sola, giró su cabeza a la derecha pra poder teminar de enfocar.

Era Gohan.

La miraba muy preocupado mientras la tomaba de la mano con firmeza, ella aún con los efectos del sueño pareció no tomarle importancia, creyó que era su mente jugándole una broma más.

-"Videl..parecías tener una pesadilla ¿Estas bien?.."- habló con voz dulce.

No contesto. En cambio parpadeó decenas de veces intentando volver a la realidad, le era muy complicado.

¿Todo fué un sueño..?

-"Mami.."- una vocecita infantil la sacó de sus dudas -"Papi y yo estábamos preocupados por ti porque te hablamos y no despertabas"-

-"Si amor.."- dijo Gohan en un leve sonrojo -"Sólo alcancé a oir que nos amabas a Pan y a mi.."

Perpleja, siguió sin contestar, pero por instinto los atrapó en un fuerte abrazo dejando a su marido y a su pequeña de cuatro años totalmente sorprendidos, aunque igual le correspondieron el abrazo.

-"El desayuno está listo mami"- interrumpió Pan con una alegre sonrisa -"Papi cocinó esta mañana.."- una gotita aparició en la nuca de la niña.

-"Pero no cocino tan mal.. bueno si.."- tartamudeó el joven padre -"La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?"-

Videl sonrió finalmente. Sí, todo había sido sólo un mal sueño.

-"Si.. ve Pan, en un momento te alcanzamos"- dijo la ojiazul con amabilidad.

El pequeño torbelllino dejó la habitación con mucha velocidad. Mientras Videl le dió un sorpresivo beso a Gohan quien, gustoso, no tardó en corresponder.

-"Hey.. ¿Y..y eso?.."- dijo el semi-saiyajin con un notorio sonrojo, cosa que hizo reir a su esposa.

-"Te amo Gohan.."-

Todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no lo olvidaría puesto que le recordaba el porqué de su felicidad, el porqué de ella había cambiado y el porqué de su existir.

Y en eso, notó que su mano izquierda estaba empuñando algo muy pequeño pero valioso.

Aquel anillo de compromiso..

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno.. debo decir que parece algo loca la idea pero le tomo mucha importancia, aquí plasmé a Videl como una persona frégil totalmente contraria a la Videl que todos conocemos y es que, ella al conocer a Gohan realmente sus facetas cambiaron a niveles sorprendentes, algo relacionado con la realidad, ¿cómo se sentiría si aquella persona que, te hizo cambiar para bien y te ha dado la felicidad que necesitabas, se fuese?

Gracias por leer mis ocurrencias ^^

Un saludo y nos leemos prontito

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
